Losing a Lover
by Aeirth
Summary: Katara Leaves Why? read to find out


**Well i haven't made a stories in a while so enjoy this one. Its Very Fluffy . Hope You Enjoy **

Disclaimer:i do not own avatar

* * *

it was a normal morning but it was so quite i wondered where katara was. i searched the whole temple. "toph!!" i yell. "yes?" she questioned. "wheres katara?" i questioned. "she left with sokka" toph said. "what when?" i questioned. "this morning i saw them leave" toph said.. what no she couldn't leave why did she?. thats not like katara. i started to question why she left.

"toph where did she was going?" i questioned. "she went home" toph said. "she also told me to give you this." toph said . it was the necklace i made for her.

i couldn't believe this it had to be dream. why did katara had to leave?. i started to cry. it has only been a few weeks after we defeated the fire lord. she had to leave so soon. she said she would probably stay for a few months. but she had to leave so early.

was it because of last night.

last night was diffrent from others. the thing is last night was diffrent than usual.

_Flash Back  
"Aang!!" she yelled. i looked back to her.__"I need to talk to you" katara said.i walked to her. "Aang we have been in the air temple for a couple of weeks and i need to go home " she said. "i cant sand this akwardness between us both anymore" katara explained. "Katara, i dont want you to leave i need you" i said. "Aang i have to" she said.  
katara started to walk away. i grabbed katara by the arm. "katara" i said. she looked at my face."Aang" she said. "katara dont go i love you" i exclaimed. "Aang i.." katara stuttred. she ran.  
end of flash back  
_

why would she run from what i said to her. i wonder why she left it was probably because of last night. but im so confused i have to go get her.  
"Toph im going to the south pole" i exclaimed

i ran jolted to appa. though i asked toph to come she didn't like the ice in the south pole. so i had to just leave her here. appa ascended. i knew it was going to be along fly there. i just started to think of katara and what happened between us. i couldn't under stand why she would just run away. did she love me or love someone else. i had to know i had to ask her.

Meanwhile With Toph.  
i heard a rustle out side. i tried to feel who it was. it was someone so familiar. "Snoozles?" i questioned. "no its katara" she said. " i thought you left with sokka" i exclaimed. "i couldn't leave" she exclaimed. "so wheres aang?" she questioned me. "umm he went to the south pole looking for you" i explained. "so what exactly happened?" i questioned.

"Well, sokka and i took the war balloon to get to my fathers war ships" she explained. "when we made it 

to the war ships sokka said something to me" katara said. "What is it sugar queen?" i questioned. "he said that if you love him you should go back to him" she explained.

"where you guys watching us that night?" she questioned me. "uhh yeah" i said. "me and sokka where hiding behind a bush" i explained. "oh" she exclaimed. "well how am i suppose to get aang when he went on Appa" she questioned

"i gotta get to aang or he will get there and he will find out im here and come back though that will work to" she explained.

Back To Aang  
wow its so beautiful out here. the full moon that waves moving in a forward motion. clouds drifting by in the night sky. its such a beautiful night. I look down i see smoke coming from something. i couldn't tell if it was land or water. i squint my eyes its a ship. i started to descend closer to the ship.  
i see it in great detail its a water tribe ship.

i see someone walk out. "hey you what are you doing here?" he yelled. "im the avatar" i said. "aang?" he said. "who are you?" i questioned. "Sokka" he said. i was still in the air not wanting the ship to sink. "where's katara?" i questioned. "she went back to the temple looking for you" he explained.

"thats great now i have to go back to the temple see you around sokka" i said. i started to fly towards the temple.

Meanwhile with Toph And Katara  
"Toph, i wonder when i will see Aang again" she said. "well sugar queen i don't really know he might be at the south pole already" toph said. "i know but i need to talk to him" katara exclaimed. "about what?" toph questioned her.

Meanwhile with Aang  
i have to get to the air temple before katara leaves. i need to talk to her. i commanded appa to go fast as he can. i wasn't even close to the temple. the sun was going down. i have to make it there. i just have to. a few hours later i saw the temple in my sight.

Meanwhile With Katara And Toph  
"Well toph i might go now the war balloons down there" katara said. "why don't you wait a little longer?" she questioned. "well maybe a few minutes" katara said.  
they just sat there waiting they started a fire because it was getting dark. "i might..." katara said.  
something interrupted her. it was a noise foot steps she heard it was behind her. she looks back. and its aang. she gets up and starts to walk up to him.

"Aang!!" katara yelled.she ran towards him. "Aang we need to talk" she exclaimed. "yeah i know"aang said.they walked towards the balcony they both looked up to see a full moon shining upon them. they faced each other. "Aang we have been trough a lot together and my feeling have changed for you" she 

said. "What are you saying?" he questioned.

"I...L..ove You" she stuttered. Aang was smiling.he rushed towards katara which was seeming to look like a hug. but actually was a passionate kiss. they were new lovers starting together under a full moon.

* * *

**Any who i hoped u like the story Review Please **


End file.
